Colorful rain
by Onmyuji
Summary: Porque el mundo de Gray lentamente comenzaba a girar alrededor de Juvia. [Viñeta doble]. Para el Ritual GRUVIA de iniciación del foro Cannon Island. @
1. He was saved

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 _Gray likes: lluvia._

* * *

 **He was saved…,**

* * *

Ella se había encargado, en más de una ocasión, de anunciar el por qué lo amaba. A veces no podía entenderlo. En realidad, nunca lo había hecho. Los sentimientos pueden ser una espada de doble filo con la que Gray no gustaba de jugar. Ni en ese momento, ni ningún otro día.

Al menos no hasta que ella confesó, una de esas tardes que ambos solían pasar a solas, sincerándose el uno con el otro, completamente avergonzada, la razón por la cual ella había tomado la decisión de seguirlo y de amarlo. Una respuesta un tanto simplona como profunda que había dejado una huella impresionante en su interior.

 _«Gray-sama se robó la lluvia que atormentaba el corazón de Juvia»._

Porque Gray era incapaz de entender aquello. Y es que en personas como él, que crecen con un pasado duro a cuestas, la lluvia era la forma de limpiar su alma del sufrimiento, del dolor, alejando los recuerdos malos y trayéndole paz interior.

Y ahora no sólo se trataba de eso. Porque la lluvia que a él tanto le gustaba y que ella tanto detestaba, representaba para Gray lo que con mucho esfuerzo había luchado por mantener lejos de sus pensamientos y de su vida; pero que ahora lo salvaba, una y otra vez. De rendirse, de entregar la vida en un intercambio de muerte, y de sí mismo.

* * *

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ Estoy algo emocionada por este pequeño fic. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten, así como yo he disfrutado escribirlo. Me sorprende mucho no haberlo publicado antes :c ya que lo tenía desde hace un tiempo. Pero en fin x3

Este fic participa en el reto Gruvia de iniciación del Cannon Island :D espero que le den una oportunidad y se den una vueltecilla al foro :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _ **Onmi.**_


	2. by a colorful rain

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 _Gray dislikes: colores brillantes._

* * *

 **... by a colorful rain**

* * *

Había momentos, como ese, en el que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un mago de hielo. Y aún peor, aborrecía ser él quien tuviera la última _palabra_ , quien cerrara con broche de oro una batalla fluida y ágil en todos los sentidos.

Pocas veces en su vida había sentido semejante _afinidad_ con alguien en la batalla. En realidad, las únicas ocasiones eran en compañía de ella, provocando que una sensación poderosa le recorriera la médula espinal. No precisamente porque fuera desagradable.

Se trataba más bien del gusto que le provocaba la idea de luchar con ella, una y otra vez, más y más veces.

Y luego veía el hielo de su magia romperse furiosamente y convertirse en pequeños cristales que brillaban con la luz del sol, llenando su entorno de preciosos y brillantes colores, cual arcoíris; opacando la silueta de la maga del agua que finalmente relajaba su postura tras una ardua batalla.

Momento tras el cual el reafirmaba lo mucho que despreciaba la idea de que hubiera algo que pudiera ser más increíble y asombroso, más esplendoroso y atrayente que la maga de cabellos azulados.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ Y finale. Me gustó mucho cómo me quedó este reto en versión Gray. Finalmente, decidí escogerlo a él porque tengo cierta afinidad con los personajes _tsunderosos_ como él (eso, y porque me siento de alguna forma más cómoda escribiendo desde la perspectiva de Juvia y Gray realmente me pareció todo un reto). Pero creo que con estos dos personajes me siento muy cómoda, y por eso me ha gustado el resultado :3

Y ya me inscribí en otro reto de iniciación xD esta vez para Jerza :3 pero ese les garantizo que será entre medio dramático y medio cómico (lo sé, porque ya lo empecé xD) y puede que luego me anime a escribir NaLu, pero ando un poco oxidada con ellos y no sé xD... ya veremos.

Por mientras, pasen por el foro Cannon Island para participar en más retos :D son lindos y definitivamente que no se arrepentirán de hacerlo.

Nos leemos pronto :D

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
